uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 33/kjv
: }|1| 33:1 Wherefore, Job, I pray thee, hear my speeches, and hearken to all my words. }} : }|2| 33:2 Behold, now I have opened my mouth, my tongue hath spoken in my mouth. }} : }|3| 33:3 My words shall be of the uprightness of my heart: and my lips shall utter knowledge clearly. }} : }|4| 33:4 The spirit of God hath made me, and the breath of the Almighty hath given me life. }} : }|5| 33:5 If thou canst answer me, set thy words in order before me, stand up. }} : }|6| 33:6 Behold, I am according to thy wish in God's stead: I also am formed out of the clay. }} : }|7| 33:7 Behold, my terror shall not make thee afraid, neither shall my hand be heavy upon thee. }} : }|8| 33:8 Surely thou hast spoken in mine hearing, and I have heard the voice of thy words, saying, }} : }|9| 33:9 I am clean without transgression, I am innocent; neither is there iniquity in me. }} : }|10| 33:10 Behold, he findeth occasions against me, he counteth me for his enemy, }} : }|11| 33:11 He putteth my feet in the stocks, he marketh all my paths. }} : }|12| 33:12 Behold, in this thou art not just: I will answer thee, that God is greater than man. }} : }|13| 33:13 Why dost thou strive against him? for he giveth not account of any of his matters. }} : }|14| 33:14 For God speaketh once, yea twice, yet man perceiveth it not. }} : }|15| 33:15 In a dream, in a vision of the night, when deep sleep falleth upon men, in slumberings upon the bed; }} : }|16| 33:16 Then he openeth the ears of men, and sealeth their instruction, }} : }|17| 33:17 That he may withdraw man from his purpose, and hide pride from man. }} : }|18| 33:18 He keepeth back his soul from the pit, and his life from perishing by the sword. }} : }|19| 33:19 He is chastened also with pain upon his bed, and the multitude of his bones with strong pain: }} : }|20| 33:20 So that his life abhorreth bread, and his soul dainty meat. }} : }|21| 33:21 His flesh is consumed away, that it cannot be seen; and his bones that were not seen stick out. }} : }|22| 33:22 Yea, his soul draweth near unto the grave, and his life to the destroyers. }} : }|23| 33:23 If there be a messenger with him, an interpreter, one among a thousand, to shew unto man his uprightness: }} : }|24| 33:24 Then he is gracious unto him, and saith, Deliver him from going down to the pit: I have found a ransom. }} : }|25| 33:25 His flesh shall be fresher than a child's: he shall return to the days of his youth: }} : }|26| 33:26 He shall pray unto God, and he will be favourable unto him: and he shall see his face with joy: for he will render unto man his righteousness. }} : }|27| 33:27 He looketh upon men, and if any say, I have sinned, and perverted that which was right, and it profited me not; }} : }|28| 33:28 He will deliver his soul from going into the pit, and his life shall see the light. }} : }|29| 33:29 Lo, all these things worketh God oftentimes with man, }} : }|30| 33:30 To bring back his soul from the pit, to be enlightened with the light of the living. }} : }|31| 33:31 Mark well, O Job, hearken unto me: hold thy peace, and I will speak. }} : }|32| 33:32 If thou hast anything to say, answer me: speak, for I desire to justify thee. }} : }|33| 33:33 If not, hearken unto me: hold thy peace, and I shall teach thee wisdom. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *